Leaf City Intenational School
by wolfrun1
Summary: The Leaf City International School is known for its diversity, language programs, athletic excellence, and drama can't...forget the drama . AU Naruto High School fic. SasuNaru, NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SasuIno, KibaHina, NejiGaa, GaaNaru, NejiTen, and more.
1. The C Word: Part I

The International Leaf Academy is known for its diversity, foreign language programs, competitiveness, athletic excellence, an

The Leaf City International Academy is known for its diversity, foreign language programs, competitiveness, athletic excellence, and drama (can't forget the drama). AU, Naruto, American High School fiction. Still thinking of pairings, but there'll be many triangles…and squares…pentagons…anything with sides, pretty much. I might even have a circle; but that's call narcissism.

In the first scene, you can imagine whomever you want to be saying this. It's just supposed to be a bunch of random students. They don't even have to be _Naruto_ characters.

**Chapter One:**

"_I heard he came all the way from _Japan_!"_

"_I heard his family was loaded!"_

"_Really? I hope he's not ugly…."_

"_You're such a little gold-digger."_

"_It's better than being a whore!"_

"_Not…really."_

"…_Yeah, not really. I'd rather have a whore for a girlfriend than a gold-digger. If she ever settled down with me, I'd at least know it was for the right reasons."_

"…_He's in our grade, right?"_

"_Of course."_

"_But he's not the only transfer student."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really. There's another new junior too, right?"_

"_Yeah, and he's got this freshman brother."_

"_Oh yeah, what's with that new freshman anyways?"_

"_You've seen him?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_And you lived!?"_

"_Yeah, I know, right!? He's scary, isn't he?"_

"_Yeah, and what's with that tattoo?"_

"_I know what you mean. It's that Japanese symbol for love, isn't it?"_

"_I'm in Spanish. But anyways."_

"_I heard he killed someone at his last school."_

"_No way, really!?"_

"Settle down class." The teacher entered his homeroom. He placed his book down on the desk, his bag in a chair, cleared his throat, and clapped his hands together. "As you already know, we have new students this year…." He was cut off when someone raised their hand "yes, Uzumaki?"

"Mr. Hatake, why does it matter that we have new students?"

"When was the last time we had a new student?" That shut him up. "Mr. Uchiha," Kakashi motioned to the door and called out to whoever was standing behind it "if you will, please come in and introduce yourself."

(Sasuke's POV)

"Please come in and introduce yourself."

So, yeah, I walked into the classroom to find all of the weirdos staring way-too-eagerly at me. Some looked down like they were disappointed with what they saw. Most of the girls looked away when I made eye contact, and then tried desperately to hide the blush that was forming. The rest just kept staring.

I don't get it. Why am I always put with the freaks?

And now I'm standing in the front of the room where all of my new "peers" can see me in all of my "noob" glory.

"My name is Uchiha Sa--Sasuke Uchiha." Can't believe I messed that up. Some people were laughing, but I couldn't tell if it was from my accent or the mistake.

"Oh, yeah and my name is Bond...James Bond." It was from the mistake.

"Where are you from?" My teacher asked.

"Japan?" What? Wasn't it obvious?

He let out a short laugh. What the hell's so funny!? "What part of Japan?"

"Tokyo." Stop asking questions!

"Does anyone else have any questions?" HELL NO!

"Are you single!?" Some weird-ass, pink-hair (how can that color be legal?) girl screamed.

"Of course he is!" A platinum blonde scolded her. "He just moved here!" Well, at least she was right (sadly). I was, in fact, single.

"Are you gay?" Another blonde kid (guy?) asked. Some of the students started laughing; most looked like they really wanted an answer though.

"Why? Is that your way of asking me out?" He blushed a little at that.

(Naruto's POV)

"Is that your way of asking me out?"

"No…! I'm not gay." I wish _he_ was though!

I can't believe Sakura likes him. I mean, it's so obvious that she does. She asked him if he was single!

Man, I don't even know this guy and I already don't like him.

(Sasuke's POV)

"I'm not gay!"

"Hn, whatever."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Settle down you two." The teacher interrupted. "Now, I want everyone to introduce themselves."

"Why do we have to do that?" Some random chick asked from the front row.

"We still have ten minutes before announcements. Now, since you were the first to speak, Ms. Lawliet, I think you should start. State you name, race, sport, and the foreign language you take."

"Why?"

"This is the _international_ school, isn't it?"

"Fine," She rolled her eyes. "Rosel Lawliet, African American, tennis, Japanese and Latin."

"Next. We'll just go down the rows."

"Kiba Inuzaka, white" such a broad race "swimming, Japanese and Spanish."

"My name: Shino Aburame, my ethnicity: Caucasian," what is with this guy "my sport: swimming, and my foreign language: Japanese and French."

"M-my name is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. I am C-Chinese. I-I" WHY THE HA-HELL IS THIS GIRL ST-STUTTERING! "I d-dance and am in J-Japanese and C-Chinese." I'm actually impressed that she'd choose those two languages. It's really easy to get the characters mixed. Even for me.

"Julia Tree, Caucasian, volleyball, Japanese and Latin."

Nobody said any thing for a moment.

"Next" Mr. Hatake called out.

"Um, sir," Julia spoke up again. "Shika's asleep, um…again."

"Well, then just hit him with something."

She did.

"Huh!? W-what the hell, man!?"

"Mr. Nara, please introduce yourself."

"Troublesome…Shikamaru Nara, Japanese, I guess, golf, Spanish and Japanese."

"Hey, you told me you weren't in Japanese!" Someone yelled from the back.

"No, idiot, I told you that I was in Spanish; which isn't a lie. I just thought that you'd have been smart enough to realize that our homerooms are separated by the main language we take. And I'm in your class!"

"Ino Yamanaka, Dutch," I hope she doesn't expect me to believe that her hair is _naturally_ that bright "captain of the football team's cheerleading squad," she stuck her tongue out at the pinkette from earlier "Japanese and French."

"Katie Plant, Caucasian, golf, Japanese and French."

"Choji Akamichi" whoa, look at fatty! "Caucasian," I bet he's a wrestler…or a football player. "Dancer," really wasn't expecting that one..."Japanese and Spanish."

"Sakura Haruno," she giggled (note to self: stay away from her) "Irish," pink is not a natural, Irish hair color "football cheerleader, Japanese and French."

"Courtney Birdman, Caucasian, golf, Spanish, Japanese."

"That leaves, you, Uzumaki."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, German. I speak Japanese and Spanish."

Wait a minute "You skipped something." He blushed again. "What sport do you play?" What if it's football, like me? Speaking of which, I wonder if I'll make the team…. Probably.

"Why do you need to know!?" He's getting very defensive. Maybe he's embarrassed by it. If it's something like dance…but he doesn't seem very graceful to me.

"Mr. Hatake asked everyone to say what sport they pl—"

"_Good Morning, Upper School. I would like to begin the day with a couple of announcements." _

"Okay, everyone, quiet down" Kakashi ordered. "Mr. Uchiha, take the empty seat between Uzumaki and Ms. Haruno."


	2. The C Word: Part II

The announcements went on forever.

"_All students interested in joining a club this year are to come to the courtyard during lunch on Monday, Wednesday, or Friday…._

And the Haruno girl kept passing me notes. _'Where's ur locker?'_

'_**Why do you need to know?'**_

'_It's just a ?' _a stalker-ish question.

'_**It's on the first floor.'**_

'_What's your combo?' _What the—she did not just ask that!

'_**I'm not going to tell you that.'**_

'_Y not?'_

'_**Stop bothering me, you're annoying.'**_

She didn't seem to like that very much. But I don't like her very much. I guess we're even.

"_Any student interested in volleyball, football, cross country, or softball, the try-out forms are posted on the door outside of the front office…."_

The front office—check…. Now where _is_ the front office?

I pulled a sheet of notebook paper out of my book bag.

'_**Where's the front office? Can you take me there?'**_After I wrote it, I needed to decide who to give it to. Haruno or Naruto? Left or right? Boy or girl?

Boy.

(Naruto's POV)

This piece of paper landed on my desk.

_"Zero period is not a time to..."_

'_Where's the front office? Can you take me there?' _It was obviously from the new kid; and, as glad as I am that he didn't, I wonder why he didn't ask Sakura.

Wait, maybe he did and she just told him to go away. Maybe she doesn't like him after all! YES!

I looked over at the Uchiha kid. He had that 'answer it now' look in his eyes. It was an angry-ish look too. So she did reject him! AWESOME!

'_**Why do you need to go to the office?'**_

(Sasuke's POV)

So, after I passed Naruto the note, he starts smiling for some reason. And if that hadn't have freaked me out (which it kinda did), he started dancing in his seat.

What? Does he like me or something?

At least he responded to the question. If he didn't….

'_Y do u need 2 go 2 the office?'_

'_**Football try-outs.' **_He kind of smirked when he read it.

'_You like tackling guyz, Uchiha?' _So that's it.

I wanted to right something funny like _**it's my specialty**_…. That's funny, right? But it's also kind of gay.

Wait a minute, he never told me what sport he played.

(Kakashi's POV)

My students should know better than to pass notes during announcements. Do they think I'm blind just because I wear an eye patch? I could have some super-special-awesome, ultra eye underneath this thing. I could be like one of those ninjas from that Japanese comic book (or should I say 'manga' to avoid sounding racist or something?) that I confiscate so much. What was that guys name—the copy ninja? Yeah, that's it. I could be a copy ninja and they'd never know.

"_Student who leave the campus unauthorized should not return…."_

Now, I can understand the new kid not knowing, but Ms. Haruno... Never mind. And Uzumaki got caught passing notes so many times last year, I thought he would have learned by now…. Actually, scratch that. No I wouldn't.

(Sasuke's POV)

"What do we have here?" The teacher asked as he took the note from my hand. I didn't even see him coming. "So you need help finding the front desk, huh?" He turned to face the rest of the class. "Would anyone care to escort Mr. Uchiha to the office?"  
Only two hands shot up: Haruno's and Yamanaka's.

"Put your hand down, forehead." She does have a pretty large head.

"Shut it, pig!" That was pretty clever. I wonder if she was aware of the meaning of the word 'ino', or if she just felt like calling her a pig.

"Settle down, you two." Mr. Hatake ordered kind of sheepishly. "You can both take him."

"I was actually asking Naruto to take me."

"Yeah, I'll take him, Kashi."

Wait, does he actually _want_ to take me?

(Naruto's POV)

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Mr. Hatake'!?"

"Sorry, sorry, _Mr. Hatake_…but I'll take Uchiha to the office."

Dammit, I guess he didn't ask Sakura. As much as _I_ don't like it, _she_ likes _him_! Well, at least she's not taking him anywhere. I can't let him get close to her.

(Sasuke's POV)

I wonder if Naruto wants to be my friend…or something…. Maybe? Not that I mind all that much. He seems…OK.

Normally, the thing I hate the most about being a new student is that everyone wants to know you. But I don't think that's the case with this school. So far, nobody's actually made a big deal over me being new. Maybe no one outside of this classroom will even care. Maybe I can get through the year unnoticed and just blend into the background. Maybe—

"_And I would like to welcome our three new students: Kankuro and Gaara Subakukaze and Sasuke Uchiha! I hope everyone else will do their part in making them feel at home!"_

Somebody kill me.

0123456789

Review fart-knockers!


	3. The C Word: Part III

A/N: Most of you (all of you) may have noticed that Sasuke is a little (completely) out of character; but I'd just like to tell you that I did that on purpose. Now, I can't tell you why…yet. But I can tell you that he won't be OOC much longer.

Speaking of OOC, I heard a Mariya Carey (sp?) song where see says that she feels "a little OOC". When it played, I turned to my mom and said "OOC means out of character". I felt so special for knowing that. But then I found out that, in the song, OOC actually means "out of control". So much for special.

"So where's the office?"

"Well, you see that short building over there?"

"…Yeah."

"The front office is in there."

"Where's the front desk?" Wait, that was a dumb question!

"In…the office."

Time to change the subject. "What class do you have next?"

"Uh…Biology…in room 108."

"So do I."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you…want me to show you where it is?"

"Sure."

(Naruto's POV)

This guy is weird. You'd think that with his looks he'd at least _pretend_ to be all that, you know, the guy who thinks he knows everything…but he doesn't. He actually seems kind of…normal. He doesn't even try to act better than me…. Whoa, what am I thinking? I don't know this guy; he could be putting up a front of…not having a…front.

Really, what _am_ I thinking?

Well, at least we're in the office now; can't do much brain work in here. "OK, there's the sheet. Go ahead and sign you name so we can go." Man, I totally forgot how much I hate being in here.

"Naruto!" And this is why.

"Yeah, Grandma?" Why's she so mad? I didn't do any—"Ow!" She hit me! "What was that for!?"

"I told you not to call me that, you damn brat! And what the hell are you doing in my office!? The day just started and you've already gotten yourself in trouble!?"

"N-no, I…I was just bringing Sasuke to—!"

"Sasuke…?" She looked over at the Uchiha. Wait, what's he doing?

"_pft!_" I tried to stop myself from laughing but Tsunade caught me.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow. I can't believe she hasn't noticed that he's starin' straight bug-eyed at her rack!

"Heh, Nothin'."

"…So, what about you and Sasuke?"

"He asked me to bring him here, right, Uchiha?"

(Sasuke's POV)

"Yeah, Grandma?" Grandma? The woman can't be a day over 27. "Ow!" Whoa! She-she just hit him! Can teachers do that here!? "What was that for…?"

Oh. My. Kami-sama. That woman has **huge** boobs. I…I can't believe that I just now noticed them. They've got to be at least a D….E…? No…G.

Where does a woman her age get boobs like that? They're like Dolly Parton to the extreme! Th-they can't be real. They're probably as hard as rocks…. You know, maybe she really is an old woman. I heard plastic surgery can do wonders to people…especially the ancient ones….

"Right, Uchiha?" Did someone say my name? Oh, right. I need to pay attention.

"Huh?" What was the question?

"I came here to show you where the office was."

"Yeah? I know."

The big busted lady straightened up. "Oh?" She scratched the back of her head. "Well, then I guess your OK…for now." She looked back at me and raised an eyebrow. "What did you come here for anyways?"

"Football."

"Oh, plannin' on tryin' out, huh? JV?"

"No, Varsity."

"Really!?" She seemed kind of surprised. "Did you play at your old school?"

"Yes."

"Did you guys have a ninth grade only team or something?" She raised an eyebrow. "Because that'd be crazy if you made JV as a freshman."

"No, ma'am…ninth grade is still middle school."

"Oh…." She turned to Naruto. "Hey, brat, why don't you try out for the football team?"

"No."

"Naruto! You need to join a—!"

"—the bell's about to ring, we need to get to class." Naruto cut her off, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out the door.

0123456789

"What was that about?"

"What"

"Who was that woman?"

"Uh…the principal…."

"Oh, well, OK…. What was she about to say?"

"When?"

"Before you pulled me out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He's obviously hiding _something_. I hope he doesn't think I'm _that _stupid. Wait, I mean stupid in general.

0123456789

"Nara?"

"Here."

"Potter?"

"Here."

"Polk?"

"Here."

We walked through the door after the bell rang.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki" The teacher hissed out his name in one of those deep tones that just dripped with false sweetness (I know, that makes so much sense, right? But it's the only way I could describe it). "I see that haven't yet rid yourself of that nasty habit."

"And which habit would that be, Oro?"

The man narrowed his eyes and frowned. "That habit of tardiness and disrespect for your elders. Now, **sit down** while I finish taking role."

I caught the teacher's eye as he lowered them to his clipboard. Then he looked back up at me quickly. What do you call that—a double-take? I felt his gaze follow me to my seat.

"Smith?"

"Here."

"Taylor?"

"Here."

"Tatchu….Ivona Tatchu?"

"Not here." A couple of people giggled.

"Uchiha?"

"Here." The teacher looked back up at me.

"Can I speak with you after class?"

"Sure."

He smiled and went back to role. "Uzumaki?"

0123456789

(Naruto's POV)

Well, that was about as fun as I thought it would be—not at all.

"Hey, Sasuke, what class do you have next?"

"Physical Education." Wow, nobody ever says it that way, nerd.

"PE, really? Dude, it's almost as if we have the same schedule…. You better not be some kind of perv who set this up some how."

"Do you want to compare tables to see if we have any more classes together?"

"Sure, during lunch…. Oh, first, what period do you take lunch?"

"Fourth…." Is he serious? "What? Is that the same as yours?"

"…Yeah….Weird…." It really is. "Come on, I'll show you where the gym is."

"No, I'm supposed to speak with the teacher, remember?"

"Oh, well then, see ya."

"Bye."

"Mr. Uchiha, its nice to finally meet you." Half way out the door and temptation takes over. OK, I know that this is wrong but…. "How's your brother?"

"He's doing well…. How do you…."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Oro?"

"_No!_ I mean, no, I'm not. I'm Dr. Hebihentai."

(Sasuke's POV)

"_No! _I mean, no, I'm not. I'm Doctor Hebihentai." I wonder if he knows what that sounds like in my language…. Doubt it…. Heh, snake pervert.

Oh, now I remember: "You're Niisan's doctor, right?" He quirked an eyebrow. Is he wearing make-up?

"Is that what you call him?"

"Um, yeah."

"Then, yes, I am his doctor."  
(Naruto's POV)  
I didn't know Sasuke had a...oh yeah, I just met him today. Of course I didn't know that...  
"Has anything changed since the last time I checked on him?"  
"I think his vision is getting worse..."  
"Really, how so?"  
"He's tripping over more things now. Although, that may just be because of all the moving boxes...and the sun glasses that he insists on wearing."  
"Well sun glasses _do_ tend to make things darker."  
"You know, it's impolite to eavesdrop." My head snapped in the direction of the speaker.  
"Who are you!?" I half whispered and half yelled at the emo-looking freshman (I guess...he looks like one….A freshman, that is.).  
(Gaara's POV)  
"Who are you?" Said the weird, kitty person who enjoys listening in on people's conversations.  
"Gaara."  
"Gaara...? Where have I heard that name before?" He was mumbling...to himself? Me?  
"Was that a rhetorical question?" It's better just to ask "Because if it wasn't, I don't know."  
"Eh? It was rhetorical... Oh, I know! You're that new kid...uh, Kaze...Saba..." I didn't know it was that hard to remember.  
"Subakukaze."  
"No, that's not it." Did he just correct me on my own name?  
"Naruto?" Oh, more company.  
"Hey, Sasuke!"  
"I thought you were going to the gym?" I think that's in the opposite direction that I'm heading.  
"Well, I was...but then I ran into this new kid and we started talking..." Why is he using me to lie?  
"You're Gaara, right?" He's that Uchiha kid from orientation.  
"Yes." _BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_. Damn bell. Why is it so loud? "I need to go." Great, now I'm late for class.  
0123456789  
To be continued...  
REVIEW!


End file.
